The Beautiful & Damned
by lunamoon16
Summary: Negan se réveille en pleine nuit avec une envie sanglante. Il ne peut y échapper; il doit le faire. Il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il trouvera la paix.


Je vous retrouve avec un OS extrêmement court dont je ne voulais pas qu'il dépasse les mille mots. Chers fans de The Walking Dead, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

Disclaimer : _Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'idée._

* * *

Minuit sonne. Dans la pièce règne un silence de mort uniquement brisé par un souffle en saccade. Il fait chaud, terriblement chaud. Il inspire lentement, son front est trempé et sa bouche est sèche. Il jure un peu avant d'attraper subitement le mouchoir en tissu qui était devenu son compagnon de nuit. Il essuie sa peau, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il ne souhaite pas la réveiller. Il ne faut pas la réveiller.

Il tremble un peu. De colère, de rage, d'haine. Il en veut à la vie, il en veut à la Terre entière. Il se lève, il a besoin d'elle, il a besoin de la prendre pour se rassurer. Il la cherche du regard, tâtonnant dans le noir. Il discerne les meubles grâce au faisceau de lumière qui traverse les fins rideaux.

Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, c'était toujours le même qui revenait. Il est énervé parce qu'il en a marre d'être touché par son subconscient. Sa vie passée est finie, pourquoi diable lui rappeler sans cesse ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou plutôt, ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire.

Elle le hante, chaque jour.

Elle le hante chaque jour et il essaie de l'oublier en couchant avec ses autres femmes. Celles qui étaient là par contrainte, par peur. Il s'en amuse, il adore jouer. Il est égoïste alors il s'en fou qu'elles ne se plaisent pas à ses côtés.

Ce n'est qu'un défouloir, une façon de se distraire.

Il la touche enfin et soupire de soulagement. Il glisse ses doigts sur tout son long, savourant sa douceur sans fin. Il s'arrête avant de se blesser, sachant déjà quelle serait la finalité de cette nuit. Il est dans un état second, perdu entre fantasme et réalité.

Soudain, il entend du mouvement. On l'appelle, doucement, d'une voix faible et endormie.

 _\- Negan.. ?_

Il sourit et repose l'objet de ses pulsions. Il se retourne l'air de rien et s'approche. Il est passé maître dans l'art de manipuler, d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Il obsède les femmes, il le sait. En bien ou en mal, il est dans leur tête à chaque instant. Il n'a pas besoin de forcer car elles viennent à lui naturellement. La contrainte se transforme doucement en envie, en fascination. Elles s'agrippent à lui car il fait en sorte d'être tout ce qu'il leur reste.

 _\- Je suis là…_

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit alors qu'elle se relève doucement, nue, l'air perdue. Elle le cherche et pose ses mains sur lui pour le tenir, pour le sentir. Ses lèvres viennent cueillir les siennes, il la rassure. Formatée à l'image qu'il voulait, elle étouffe un gémissement contre ses lippes et attrape ses biceps. Elle veut l'emmener avec elle, elle veut qu'il s'allonge, elle veut qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il le sent.

 _Elle sait._

Elle sait ce qu'il compte faire, elle en est bien consciente. Elle veut le retenir, mais il ne trouvera la paix qu'en accomplissant ce qu'il voulait. Le sexe ne résoudrait rien cette fois.

 _\- Rendors-toi, mon ange._

Il murmure dans un souffle, se décollant doucement d'elle. Il l'observe, elle se mords la lèvre, elle semble triste. Triste mais fataliste car elle sait qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne.

Elle hoche la tête, se couvre du drap et soupire discrètement. Il caresse sa joue, la trouvant tellement belle, tellement pure. Malgré cela, il doit la laisser sinon il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il se penche une dernière fois sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Oh qu'il les aime, ses femmes.

Il a soif de sang, ça lui prend aux tripes. Il doit évacuer, ça devient vital. C'est alors sans un regard de plus envers celle qui partage son lit qu'il se relève brusquement et s'en va attraper sa plus fidèle amie.

Il est débraillé, il est encore en pyjama, il marche d'un pas vif et décidé, les yeux pétillants. Beaucoup disent qu'il n'est pas normal, que ça ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. Il y a une part de réalité là-dedans, Negan est détraqué. Il le sait et il se soigne avec des femmes plus que chaudes. L'épidémie l'a libéré du poids constant de la société sur ses épaules. Le bien, le mal… Tout ça est surfait. Negan est le mal et désormais, il n'y a plus personne pour le freiner. Il peut être tout ce qu'il veut, c'est lui qui instaure les règles.

 _\- Toi, là !_

Il interpelle un homme à la seconde où il sort de chez lui. Cet homme qui n'est pas là pour un tour de garde, cet homme qui n'a pas respecté le couvre-feu. Il sursaute et panique en apercevant Negan accompagné de Lucille. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer, il sait qu'il est en tord. Il tombe alors à genoux et supplie.

Negan est possédé, il n'entend plus rien. Il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Il sent les pulsations de son cœur battre dans ses tempes, il écoute Lucille l'intimer d'y aller parce qu'elle n'en peut plus elle a soif. Alors il frappe, d'abord doucement puis l'adrénaline s'empare de son corps. Il ne contrôle plus rien. Il frappe encore un peu plus, il frappe encore plus fort. Le sang gicle, il ne se contente pas d'un coup. Il est très silencieux, la scène est glaciale.

Pourtant, il sourit.

Il sourit parce qu'il se sent libre. Il sourit parce qu'il ne pense plus à son cauchemar. Il sourit parce que ça lui fait du bien, parce qu'il est détraqué et qu'il se soigne.

Et elle le regarde, à travers le rideau transparent qu'elle tenait fort entre ses fins doigts. Elle ne ferme plus les yeux, c'est fini d'être une enfant.

Elle sourit.

Finalement, il a réussi son pari... Elle devient exactement comme lui.


End file.
